Nalu Story of The Stars
by Night-WolfXX
Summary: What if Natsu(14) and Lucy(13) met when she got hurt after running away with her unrelated sister Hela(12) and her wolf familiar Phase(18) . Lucy doesn't have any memories before 6 and with Wendy to heal her she unlocks a memory. Not long after staying at the guide, Lucy gets taken away and she figures out who she, the enemy, and her friends are. There are more Slayers out there..
1. Chapter 1

**I know you guys think I'm crazy to change the whole story, but the last one didn't have a chance to last long, but this one does so give me another chance pweeeeease. Well i love ya all so don't lose my faith in me and keep reading ^_^ **

* * *

_Dear Mom,_

_I woke up this morning and something didn't feel right, but I wasn't sure and I didn't mind. I don't care because today's my 13th birthday! I miss you soooooo much Mommy and I wish you could be here too. Well, I'm going to have to go so that I can go tell daddy and go out to play with Hela._

_ Love, Lucy_

**Lucy~**

I put my diary down, checked my phone, and it was 8 o'clock in the morning. I stretched my arms out wide and yawned. I was still tired, but I was too excited that it was my birthday. I got out of bed and got dressed into a light pink loose shirt, shorts, and regular pink shoes. Then I pulled my hair up into my usual side pony tail leaving the rest of my short blonde hair down. Then after I was done, I left my room and went to the kitchen. Oddly enough all the lights were off and I couldn't see anything.

"Hello? Where is everyone?" I asked when all of a sudden everyone jumped out and yelled,  
"Happy 13th Birthday Lucy!" I was so happy I didn't even notice I was crying. There were a few balloons hanging up and a small cake on the counter. Everyone came over to me and gave me big, joyful, warm hugs. Then my favorite maid/babysitter, Ashley came over and wiped my tears and told me,

"I hope you have a great birthday Lucy. Now go have a good time." I continued to party with everyone for another hour having a great time. When we were done, everyone had to get back to work while I ran over to the counter. I began to make a rice ball for my father. When I finished, I walked up stairs to his office.  
I knocked on his door, but he didn't answer. So, I knew I should just walk in instead. When I got inside all the way and closed the door behind me, I walked over to his desk.  
"Hey Daddy, I got a gift for you." No answer, so I continued on.  
"It's a rice ball I made it for you while you worked." He mumbled something while he was writing, but I couldn't hear him.  
"Daddy I bet you know already, but today's my-" .  
"Get Out Of My Office!" He yelled as he smacked the rice ball out of my hand. I was so shocked and stunned I couldn't move. My body was tensed up and even though I wanted to move I couldn't.

"I SAID TO GET OUT!" He smacked me across the face. Then, I ran out of the room crying so hard I couldn't breath, my face was in pain, and my feelings broken. I ran to my room and grabbed only three things. My diary, jeans and t-shirt, and my star pendant. I whistled and a small wolf appeared and came over to me as I put the mini backpack on the pup. Not that far behind the wolf was a girl with long black hair covering her right eye and was pulled up in a ponytail, held with a _ bow.

"What's wrong Lucy!" She said with such a worried expression on her face so, I shook my head to tell her I didn't want to speak. I didn't even give a second thought of turning around to speak as I kept running with her following behind.

I kept running for hours as I ran past tall trees, bushes, and small fountains, but never stopped to rest. I pushed myself to the breaking point because I knew my father owned the land all the way to the mountain. So, I had to keep going or the guards would probably come for me. Hela was right on my tail floating behind me still having the same expression on her face from earlier. I got into the forest that was past the mountain and fell over, landing on my face first. I just laid their screaming, whining, and crying in pain. My heart was just squeezing and my throat sore, but I didn't care because I wasn't suppose to. I curled into a ball and I felt Phase lay next to me and _ on her knees next to me shaking me. I didn't move as I laid there having the darkness swallow me up.

* * *

**Natsu~**

I was just talking my usual walk by myself after I got into trouble. Me and Gray were fighting like everyday, but of course Erza punished us and we got into trouble. That's until I heard someone screaming and crying. I then began to run over to the sound with as much speed a Dragon Slayer had. I knew I was getting close because I could smell a beautiful vanilla scent and a _ scent everywhere. I was the only other person who walked in these forests so, whoever this scent belong to was the one screaming. When I got to where it was the strongest a small girl with a kind of Gothic Lolita dress was holding a girl with pure blonde hair in her arms. She was completely helpless and asleep as the girl turned around to look at me with tears streaming down her face.

"Don't come any closer! If you dare try to hurt us I will kill you!" I could hear her scream, but she didn't open her mouth to yell at me. _She must use telepathic powers like Warren. _Next to her was a small wolf pup that looked up and over at me. It began to growl at me not letting me get to her. _Must be their dog_, I thought as I took a step back.

"I promise I won't I just want to help you two. I was walking and then I heard a scream, so I ran over here." I said to her calmly. She glared at me for a second and then nodded her head, signaling I could come over to them. I looked down at the blonde and she had bruises and cuts all over her body.

"I live at the guide named Fairy Tail and we have a mage that can heal. It'd be best if we took her there." I told her and she nodded her head.  
"I'll carry her there if that's fine." She nodded her head as she wiped away her tears. I past by the small pup and pulled her up lightly with my hand behind her back and knees. Her silky blonde hair fell off her face as I began running and jumping around the forest to the guide. Close behind me, I could sense the girl and the pup followed and howled.

It didn't take long for me to get to the guide, but once I barged through everyone was staring at me. Everyone stopped throwing things, fights paused, and drinking was pushed aside. All at once, everyone began to worry and ask questions, but I shoved my way through to Wendy asking her for help. I could feel the girl still following right on my heels and was what seemed like protecting herself a little from everyone.

"I heard screaming, crying, and whining while I was in the forest and I found her beat up like this. This girl and this dog was with her while I was there." I said worried and pointing at the girl and dog snarling at people to back off.

"Well I'm not really mastered yet, but I can give it a try." She said with a determined look on her face nodding once. We took her into the small recovery room with only four beds. I laid her down on the one next to the window and Wendy instantly went to her magic. All of the cuts and bruises slowly disappeared as Wendy began to show tiredness. She then stopped, wiped the sweat off her head, and smiled before she said something to me,

"She's completely healed, but she needs a little rest till she wakes up and does anything." I nodded in response and then the wolf pup and girl from earlier came over to her bed side. The pup jumped up on the bed with her while the girl sat down on her knees next to her and held her hand.

* * *

**Lucy~**

I was dreaming I could tell, but something felt different like a shift after a little while. I was at first dreaming of walking through a forest at night looking at the stars when I was next to a river touching something. It was a huge beast the color of purplish night sky with white and yellow specks all over and Dark Blue eyes as cold as ice. I was smiling, laughing, and hugging the beast while it laid there next to me. Then all of a sudden it switched again, but this time the forest was burning down and people were in the smoke were yelling and chasing away the beast with magic. I was screaming and crying as a tree came down, but before getting hit I jolted awake.

It was night time and Phase was laying in the bed with me. I looked around and I realized that Hela was sleeping on the bed next to mine while holding my hand. I had no idea where I was, but before I could process anything I heard shouting, laughing, and cheering outside of the door. I began to remember what happened to me before I blacked out and I looked at Phase before I panicked and gave myself a heart attack.

"Phase...Hela...how the hell did we get here?" I asked trying to push down the panic in my voice, but failing. Hela woke up with hazy eyes and looked over at me.

"A boy about your age with pink hair found you and brought you to this guide and asked a short blue haired girl to heal you." The wolf pup answered back now surrounded by light, shifting into a person. Where the pup was just sitting was now a girl with knee length Indigo hair, medium slate blue eyes, and had a tall structure. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, black converse, and a blue, cut off neck and slashed sides shirt with a moon on the front surrounded by fog.

"So, what ya think we should do? Preferably I would just kick there assess and leave because these bunch of idiots are crazy treating me like some kind of dog!" She told me angrily.

"You deserve it for not helping me at all when that boy came." _ said with her powers and Phase flipped out at her as I sweat dropped at them fighting.

"What, did they give you dog food and water in a bowl for you and say here you go doggy?" I asked sarcastically looking at her, but all she did was nod her head and clenched her fist. I laughed quietly as possible, but was failing and she was getting madder at me as I could see a smirk full of amusement on Hela's face. I stopped some what and hugged her and said,

"It's ok, but they helped me so I have to be nice and say thank you at least." I told her and she let out a sigh letting her head fall and limp. I walked over to the door with her and just right when I was going to open it, someone else did quickly and I jumped back in surprise. A boy with pink hair was standing outside the door and was staring straight at me and Phase.

"That's the one who helped you and the most stupid out of all of them." Phase said to me out loud even though he was standing right there and the look on Hela's became even more amused. He got mad, clenched his fist, and swung a punch at her, but missed completely because she was already behind him.

"You two stop and Phase keep your opinions to your self." I yelled at both of them even though I didn't know him and she knew better, but didn't care. A girl younger than me with blue hair came over to me with a white cat in a tan shirt and a pink skirt following her. I realized there was one with the boy too, but the cat was blue and wasn't wearing clothes.

"Hello, are you feeling better?" She asked in a kind voice. Hela jumped out of the bed and walked over next to me as well.

"I am and who are you people?" I asked when a girl with scarlet hair in a braid came over to us. She was wearing an armored top and a white skirt with boots.

"We're called Fairy Tail I'm Erza, this is Wendy, you've met Natsu, oh and this is Gray...where's you shirt?" She pointed in order from the girl with dark blue hair, the pink haired boy, and then a boy with black hair and no shirt on. He looked around for his clothes after waving.

"What's your name and what happened to you before Natsu found you?" she asked impatiently.

"The name's Lucy and this is my friend, but we are more like sisters-Hela and this is Phase, but you all probably met her as a wolf." I said quietly still not knowing where I take my place in all of this.

"Wait so the small, little, baby wolf I found you with earlier is this girl here?" Natsu asked stupidly, earning a punch to the head from Phase and fell on the ground. I nodded my head and everyone became interested and began to stare at me. I had a very bad thing with people being around me and staring because of my father not letting me go to school and out of the house. So, I crouched down and covered my face with my hands. I was shaking so, Phase and Hela came over to me and Phase patted my head while _ stroked my hair.

"She doesn't have a good thing with a lot of people. She was separated from the outside world...it's complicated if you have any questions." Hela said for me in my place telepathically. Phase crouched down and put her arms around me as I covered my face to her. Everyone looked around at the voice that came from no one.

"Was that you Warren?" Somebody yelled out. The crowd all turned toward the man with black hair and tanned skin.

"I swear it wasn't me." He said raising his arms in the air showing his innocence.

"That was her." Phase said pointing her thumb at Hela and everyone looked at her in aw.

"She had the same type of power as Warren right?" Another person asked.

"I guess you could say that for now." Phase said as everyone kept whispering to each other. Then the murmuring and movement became louder as a small hand touched my shoulder.

"Master! When did you come back from the meeting?" Erza said in surprise as I looked up and turned around to see who touched me. It was a very short man with gray hair only on the sides of his head with a black hat on.

"Hello, are you here to be a mage of Fairy Tail with us?" Master said to me. I wasn't sure and had no idea what to do so I spoke the truth.

"I don't think I have powers yet like my mother. She used to use and show me these keys to summon celestial spirits. I only have three keys, but no contract yet." I spoke to the small man as he seemed curious.

"I see, but then what are you doing here if you do not seem to have what you want to accomplish?"  
"I was running away from something and fell asleep in the forest. When I woke up, I was here and my friend's told me what happened. That these two people helped me and that's it." I told him pointing to Natsu and Wendy. He nodded his head and began to speak again,  
"So if you ran away my child, where are you headed to?"  
"Anywhere with a family or people who will be there for me, love me for me, and make me happy. To know the important days like today instead of shoving me out when it's my birthday." I said wanting to cry at my own words that I didn't even know were there to say. He put his hand on my shoulder and spoke in a reassuring voice,"Well, you're a mage to be and need a family because you've been brought to the place where we will open up our arms and accept you and your friend." He held out his hand and for sure I was now crying at his words. I stood up and Phase did too as I wiped away my tears.

"I will maybe join Fairy Tail tomorrow after I roam around the town. Maybe, figure if anyone I know is here too and explore the area." I said choking down my past sobs with a smile on my face. They all cheered for my birthday and began to pick me up and carry me over to where everyone was eating.

Through the night I was given food and water figuring out that I was starving. They sung me a Happy Birthday songs and gave me a tiny cake. Phase was actually nice to others for once and Hela smiled about as she and Wendy talked with each other. I myself had for the first time in forever, a birthday to never forget. Eventually everyone just passed out at the guide or went home drunk. Phase was also drunk, but she wasn't too much for she was only 18. Both of the girls snuggled up with me in an empty area and fell asleep easily for the first time in a while.

I dreamed again of the huge beast and the forest, but this time a rush of power surged through me...Dragon was the only way to describe what I saw, felt, and thought as the beast befriended me.

* * *

**I know this was weird and I suck at writing still, but bare with me ^_^  
**

**Please if you haven't yet follow, fave, and review my story XD Love ya mina~**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, was the last chapter ok? I know I can't make promises about keeping special updates and updating frequently so I'm VERY sorry mina. Anyways though, hope you like this one and keep reading for more ^_^**

* * *

_Dear Mom,_

_I think I may have found what I've been looking for for a while now. I ran away from Daddy and not just me, but also Phase and Hela were also__ welcomed with open arms to the guide I've always admired, Fairy Tail. I'm not sure exactly what I'll do now, but I want to keep going with where this path in time is taking me and I may never know unless I try. I'll write more about this adventure later Mommy._

_Love, Lucy_

**Lucy~**

It took a little while, but Hela and I eventually got Phase to wake up. She shifted back into a wolf last night as she fell asleep with me so she was in a good mood this morning. Wendy, Natsu, Erza, and Gray were somewhat awake and eating breakfast already this morning as we slowly made our way to the table. I had to jump up a little into the booth, but Hela didn't mind as someone was sleeping right there to give her a boost up.

"Did you guys sleep well Lucy-nee?" Wendy spoke first in her cheerful tone to greet me.

"We did, but we got stuff to do today if you don't mind. So, we'll be back in a little bit after we look around the town." I told them yawning after I finished my sentence. They gave me a confused look as to what I may be speaking of, but dropped it and kept talking instead.

"Why don't we escort you aroouund? Sssince you don't know the town that much and allll." Natsu said slurring his words, obviously still half asleep.

"Oh don't worry I'll be fine, I got Phase and Hela to keep me company and I'm smarter than I may look." I told them with a smile. Phase jumped onto the table scratching behind her ear with her back paw.

"Ya I can take care of my own Master without you humans so chill. Also Dumbass 1 and 2, you pick a fight with me again like you did last night and I'll bite your heads off next time. " Phase said also yawning herself afterward as she pointed with her paw at Natsu and Gray. She then jumped off the table and we jumped out of our seats (landed on the sleeping drunk) as well and walked out of the guide doors following behind Phase.

* * *

**Levy~**

I finally got the money to get the book I want today and I'm so excited to go get it. I somehow made Jet and Droy have some fun on there own without me because I know they don't mind this stuff as much as I do. I walked down the streets of Magnolia and took a deep breath in. It was nice being outside walking around with people chattering, birds chirping, and other kids playing. I wasn't the type to ever really leave my comfort zone and be on my own all the time, but I think I can adjust from just sitting inside and reading to doing it outside instead.

I finally made it to my favorite book store and I wasn't the only one there for once. A girl my age was here too with a small wolf pup and a girl with such a purple eye were following her around the store. I was surprised at first, but I kept going on to what I was doing. I was going to buy a book full of all types of spells in it. I love magic and reading too much to let it pass up, so I read it too since I could barely do it myself. I was trying my hardest to grab the book on the top shelf, but I just couldn't reach it. Then an older girl with long Indigo hair just reached up and grabbed the book right next to it on Celestial Keys. She looked at me and then the book I was reaching for and gave me this mocking face because she knew I was too short. She reached back up and grabbed the book I was getting and handed it to me. Before I could say anything, she went back to the girl my age and handed her the book she got. I walked over to her and was about to tell her 'Thank You' when a white light surrounded her and in her place was the same wolf from earlier.

"Oh, hi do you need something? Are we in the way I'm so sorry, here let me move." The blonde girl quickly said and began to move out of the way.

"Oh, no no no I was just saying thank you for grabbing my book for me. Is that like take over magic?" I said shyly putting my hand out to stop her from moving.

"No, it's actually a little different than that because Phase is actually a wolf, but she's able to turn into a human." She said with a smile. It was such a sweet smile, but I realized I forgot to introduce myself.

"Oh, um...sorry my name is Levy...Levy McGarden. I'm a newbie mage at Fairy Tail."

"Really!? My name is Lucy...Heart and I'm joining Fairy Tail today!" The blonde squealed in delight. I was jumping up with excitement for another girl to be in our guide that actually enjoyed the same things as me.

"Oh this is also Hela. She can't talk out loud so she use telepathy." The dark hair girl waved her hand with a small smile and I waved back. We then both bought our books and left the shop.

We talked about books and ourselves as we walked through the town. We both realized how Phase was staring at a meat stand. My stomach grumbled and I blushed in embarrassment. Lucy giggled and bought us some food even though I tried to convince her I could pay for myself. We still talked and giggled as we ate up and then I looked over at the clock tower and looked at the time. It was past four o'clock and I promised Jet and Droy I'd meet up with them when I was done which was no later than four-fifteen.

"Thank you for the food. I'm heading back to the guide now. Are you going too?" I asked her in a cheery tone.

"Um...no I still have one last thing to do before I go back to the guide. So, I'll see you there in a little bit." Lucy replied.

"Oh, ok well I guess I'll see ya soon." I said happily and ran off back to the guide.

* * *

**Lucy~**

As I watched Levy run off out of sight I turned around and saw that Phase changed back into a human and was waiting for me to continue what we were originally doing. Hela grabbed my hand and we kept walking down the street. I could feel the tension in her hand as we walked through a rich neighborhood. It had my father's signature all over the place with his money showing it's "true quality". Heck, it even had a small statue of him in the neighborhood's small park/garden. We picked up our pace and sped through the neighborhood understanding we had to avoid this area as much as possible.

We got back to the guide quickly and nobody treated me as if I was a stranger. Everyone greeted us with warm smiles and nice comments. I never felt so comfortable, welcomed, and happy, but I wasn't the only one as Hela was smiling so warmly with her eyes watering up a little. I didn't know how to react accordingly so I just nodded my head, waved, and smiled my way through the guide to the Master sitting at the bar.

"Back already children?" Master said with his eyes closed as if he was napping.

"Yes, I just wanted to look around for a while and memorize the whole town so I don't get lost if I leave the guide on my own." I said casually. Everyone in the guide gave me a shocked look of disbelief and I instantly coward behind Phase.

"Seems like we'll be having another smart mind in our guide. So, will you like to join the guide now?" The old man asked me now opening an eye at me. I could feel the uncontrollable smile creep up on my face as I nodded my head. A girl with white hair and about Erza's age came over to me with a stamp.

"Where do you want the sign to be? And what color too." She asked a little tick in her voice. I held out my left hand and said pink softly to her. She quickly pressed down on my hand harshly and I could feel the ink sink into my skin. The coolness of it's touch and the feeling surged through me and I wanted to scream and jump up and down in that exact moment, but I calmed myself down instead. I turned around and showed Phase my hand and she gave her signature smirk to me.

Phase was next and got her's black and put it on her left side. Then last to go was Hela and she got it in dark purple on her right thigh.

"Now let's party again!" Everyone in the guide yelled. I laughed as I watched everyone go crazy and have fun. I could see Phase grab a beer and drink it down as Natsu came over and bothered her. Of course they began to fight and it only took Phase one punch to knock him out as Gray laughed at Natsu and then also got punched by Phase too. I walked over to a stool and asked for a smoothie as my "celebration" drink. Hela sat down next to me and smiled softly as we both sipped down out drinks while watching everyone.

The night passed by in a flash and before I knew it, everyone fell asleep everywhere just like last night. I chuckled and walked over to Phase's and Hela's sleeping figures. They were next to the wall where Phase knocked out the two boys and Erza was asleep with cheesecake next to her at the table right next to them. I sat down and drained Phase's power to have her turn back into a wolf so she didn't strain herself in the morning. I could hear Natsu talking in his sleep about food and I crawled over to him and looked at him. His abnormal pink hair captivated me. It was so interesting that I unconsciously reached out and touched his hair. Even though it looked spiky, it was actually really soft and when I snapped out of it I pulled back quickly and blushed out of pure embarrassment. I backed up to the wall and stared for a couple of seconds before shaking my head and laying down next to the girls. Little did I know that Hela saw the whole thing as a smile crept up on her face.

* * *

**Natsu~**

I woke up this morning with pain in my left cheek. I opened my eyes and the dog's back paw was pressing my cheek. I sat up straight and was about to start yelling at her, but the girls laying next to her side was so sound asleep that I didn't want to wake them up. So, I got up and went out the door to eat instead since I was more hungry than anything. I walked down the rocky path for a while until it turned into the forest. Not that far down was a river with fish already jumping out of the water. I could hear my stomach growl and I began to run instead of walked over to the river. I pulled out a fishing pole from inside a hollow tree and fished for my breakfast.

An hour must have passed because I could hear the girls and their dog from the guide walking not far from the stream.

"Is that you down their Natsu?" a familiar voice asked me in my head.

"Ya it's me!" I yelled out and soon the two girls and the dog walked down the hilly path. The only one to catch my eye out of the three was the blonde one though. She had this bubbly atmosphere and compared to the other two, she was peaceful. Before I knew it she tripped and began to roll the rest of the way down the hill. The two girls tried to get her, but I caught her when she came down the final time. We both fell backwards and hit the ground hard. I sat up and held onto her as she limped a little. She was clinging to me tightly as if she was going to fall again with her arms wrapped around me and her head on my shoulder.

"Lucy! Are you all right?" Phase barked out with Hela running down the hill next to her. The blonde pulled back from me and looked at me with only inches between us. She blushed and jolted to a stand, but to only wince and fall back down to me. I only tilted my head to the side in pure confusion and caught her arms to help her down softly. The dog and Lolita girl stopped in front of us and instantly knelt down on both of Lucy's sides.

"You're not hurt anywhere right? You stupid pink idiot did you do this to poor Lucy! Her face is all red now too." Phase yelled and then clenched her fist in my direction. She gave off the Erza atmosphere and I sunk back in horror to escape her anger.

"It's ok Phase he helped me actually. It would've been worse so be nice to him and thank you so much Natsu." Lucy said with a weak, yet sweet smile. I only smiled back with a thumbs up as Phase went back to checking Lucy.

"I think I did twist my ankle though because I can't even stand anymore." The blonde said as she winced in pain, trying to move her leg.

"You guys can just rest here with me then. I'm still trying to fish for my breakfast." I said cheerfully. They looked at one another and nodded their heads at me.

"Yosh! Breakfast coming up then!" I yelled out having them follow me to a nice area while Phase carried Lucy like a toddler. I sat and caught a fish the size of Phase in no time. Hela collected wood while I was fishing and I set on fire with my breath. They looked at me in fascination and I just stared back at them in confusion.

"What? You see more food behind me?" I said turning around looking around, but found nothing. I heard some giggling and turned back around and found it coming from Lucy while Phase face palmed and Hela looked over at Lucy. I grinned at her and was soothed by her music like laugh. We spent a couple ours down at the river being met up with Erza and Gray after a while. Gray and I fought by five seconds tops while all the girls talked to one another. I heard that giggling again and couldn't help, but smile from the sound earning a punch from Gray. I wonder if the days to come will be like this more often. Where it's not so lonely all the time...

* * *

**So, am I getting better? Hahahaha since I did have like what 4 months to work on this.**

**Please follow/fav/review my story and wait for the next chappy to come.**

**Love ya mina~ ^_^**


End file.
